What would you do? GAME SHOW
by Cassidy
Summary: harry hermione draco crabbe goyle snape minerva dumbledore voldie and miss norris go to see regis at his new game show what would you do? its very funny in my opinion not your normal gameshow


Regis: Welcome to What Would You Do?  
  
::applause::  
  
Regis: Today we have: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Voldermort- Voldermort?  
  
Voldermort: Shut up and introduce the others you little git  
  
Regis: OK! Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, - May I call you Severus?  
  
Severus: NO! And that is 5 point from the What Would You Do? Game show!  
  
Regis: ::rolls eyes:: and of course Ms.Norris  
  
Harry: she's a cat! She can't play  
  
Ms.Norris : ::shows claws::  
  
Harry: ::gulp:: ok she can play  
  
Regis: uh thank you. Now lets play What would you do! Harry, what would you do if Hermione was gay?  
  
Hermione: excuse me?  
  
Minerva: oh there is no need to hide it any more my little kitten  
  
Draco: I knew their was a reason she got good grades  
  
Snape: you shouldn't talk Draco  
  
Draco : Shut up!  
  
Voldermort: your cheating on me? Who do you think you are?  
  
Dumbledore: ha! Severus with you? Never!  
  
Voldermort: hes been with you too  
  
Minerva: he had better not have been  
  
Dumbledore: well uh.  
  
Regis: with all due respect can we play the game?  
  
Harry: yah! And if Hermione was gay I'd show her how to be straight again!  
  
Hermione: im gay im gay!  
  
Minerva: aint that the truth  
  
Draco: a hah! You said ain't  
  
Minerva: we can't be smart all the time  
  
Regis: ok people! Now Ron what would you do if Voldermort was your mom?  
  
Voldermort: Regis, what are you getting at?  
  
Snape: yah im his mom.  
  
Ron: ::faints::  
  
Draco: ::kisses ron::  
  
Ron: I'm alive!  
  
Snape: unfortunatley! Draco how could you?  
  
Regis: can we deal with this later? Hermione what would you do if Minerva was a man.?  
  
Hermione: uh be surprised im pretty sure she's a woman  
  
Dumbledore: don't be so sure  
  
Minerva: I knew you couldn't keep a secret.  
  
Hermione: wait a minute they looked so real..  
  
Regis: too much info! Draco what would you do if you were a mud blood?  
  
Draco: simple commit suicide  
  
Harry: ok we need and invalid DNA machine over here to prove to Malfoy he IS a mud blood!  
  
Regis: alrighty then! Crabbe what would you do if you had to ballet?  
  
Hermione; him do ballet ha!  
  
Crabbe: uh whats ballet?  
  
Regis : ::rolls eyes:: never mind! Goyle what would you do if you saw the color pink?  
  
Goyle: wait I didn't understand the question.  
  
Regis: ok you two Crabbe Goyle your disqualified  
  
Crabbe and Goyle: aaaawwwww  
  
Regis: ok Voldermort what would you do if Harry secretly wanted you?  
  
Harry: boy nothing can be concealed on this show!  
  
Minerva: tell me about it  
  
Voldermort: ::jumping for joy:: I want u 2!  
  
Regis: Dumbledore what would you do if your son was at home cryign all alone on the bathroom floor because he's hungry?  
  
Dumbledore: that can't be my son is right there ::points at Snape::  
  
Snape: you're my dad?  
  
Regis: ahem! I said what would you do?  
  
Dumbledore: oh I'd sleep with a man for a little bit of money.  
  
Snape: you ARE my daddy???  
  
Dumbledore: yes you ugly git  
  
Snape : Daddy? Who's my mommy?  
  
Minerva: ::waves::  
  
Snape: mommy ? daddy?  
  
Minerva: which reminds me your grounded from winning anything ever again  
  
Snape: ::pouts::  
  
Hermione: oh shut up ::smacks snape::  
  
Regis: hey none of that! This isn't jerry!  
  
Harry: we know we're going there next week  
  
Regis: right. Minerva what would you do if Snape was really a dementor?  
  
Minerva: yawn because hes so ugly I wouldn't be surprised  
  
Draco: Hey! He's my dad! I'm cute so he has to be.  
  
Snape: I was lying to you you stupid kid. I just wanted you that night.  
  
Draco: ::cries::  
  
Regis: Ok Snape what would you do if I gave youa million dollars?  
  
Snape: spend it  
  
Regis: on?  
  
Snape: stuff  
  
Regis: cooperate you little git!  
  
Snape: god ok if you want to know the truth I would buy Harry a lifetime supply of neon thongs  
  
Harry: when will he be getting that million?  
  
Regis: he wont  
  
Snape and Harry: you suck  
  
Regis: now Ms.Norris what would you do if I fed you fancy feast?  
  
Ms.Norris: meow  
  
Regis: thank you! And the winner today is Ms.Norris.  
  
Everyone: what?  
  
Harry: all she did was meow!  
  
Regis: exactly. 


End file.
